stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Jones (California politician)
| birth_place = Coalinga, California | death_date = | death_place = | constituency = | party = Republican | spouse = | profession = | religion = }} William Leon Jones (born December 20, 1949) is a U.S. politician from California who served in the California State Assembly and later served as California's 27th Secretary of State. He was an unsuccessful Republican candidate for Governor of California in 2002 as well as an unsuccessful candidate for the United States Senate from California in 2004 against incumbent Democrat Barbara Boxer. Early life Born in Coalinga, California, Jones earned his bachelor's degree in agribusiness and plant sciences from California State University, Fresno in 1971. Member of the California State Assembly In 1976, Jones began his political career with an unsuccessful run for the 31st District State Assembly seat against then State Senate aide and future Congressman Richard H. Lehman. Lehman defeated Jones by just under ten points and went on to represent the Fresno-based Assembly district for six years before being elected to the U.S. House. Jones spent those six years working as a farmer. After the redistricting of 1982, Jones again sought a seat in the state legislature. This time, Jones soundly defeated Democrat Clyde Gould for California's 32nd Assembly District seat. Jones easily won reelection five times, carrying at least 69% of the vote in each election and twice running unopposed for the seat. Jones served in the Assembly from 1982 to 1994. Proposition 184 One of Jones's most notable contributions while in the Assembly was authoring Proposition 184, California's three-strikes law, which passed with 72%. After the proposition's passage in 1994, California's violent crime rate dropped every year until 2005. By 2004, California's violent crimes per capita were just over half of 1994 levels and 25 other U.S. states had adopted three-strikes laws. In 2000, 61% of California voters supported Proposition 36, which scaled the three-strikes law back by supporting drug treatment instead of life in prison for many convicted of possessing drugs. During the November 2004 elections, Proposition 66, which would have further limited California's three-strikes law, was voted down at the polls by 53% of the voters. Assembly leadership For years, Jones was an intra-party adversary of Assembly Republican Leader Ross Johnson, and nearly ousted him from the party leadership. After authoring Proposition 184, Jones was elected the Assembly Republican Leader in 1991. In that capacity, Jones worked with the newly elected Republican Governor Pete Wilson, supporting Wilson's plans to limit gerrymandering and raise taxes to cut the budget deficit. Due to more competitive districts, Republicans expected large gains in the 1992 election. However, the coattails of Democratic Presidential nominee Bill Clinton and the general strength of the Democratic Party in California led to disappointing results for Republican candidates. After the Republicans' weak showing in the November 1992 elections, Jones stepped down as Republican Leader, despite having easily won re-election in his own district. California Secretary of State Jones left the State Assembly after being elected Secretary of State, serving two terms in that office from 1995 to 2003. As the state's chief elections officer, Jones stated his goal was "100 percent participation but zero tolerance for voter fraud." Use of the Internet was another priority of Jones's during his tenure as Secretary of State. In 2000, his office drafted a report stating that "California citizens should be online- not in line." His plan would called for putting 90% of government services online by the expiration of his term while also "taking important steps toward closing the Digital Divide to ensure no Californians are left behind." Through use of technology, the Secretary of State's office registered or reregistered over 9 million voters, while purging 3 million ineligible voters from the rolls. Jones was the first California Secretary of State to place campaign finance information on the Internet. In addition to providing instant Internet access to campaign finance reports, Jones launched the nation's first Internet site that carried live election returns on Election Day. Following the 2000 presidential election, Jones developed a 10-point election reform plan to modernize voting systems used in California. The plan was soon adopted as the national model for other states to use. Role in the 2000 vote pairing controversy During his tenure as California's Secretary of State, Jones may have played a role in the outcome of the 2000 presidential election, when he charged that vote pairing Internet web sites were illegal. Many of these web sites were hosted in California, and were shut down after Jones threatened their creators with criminal prosecution. The American Civil Liberties Union (ACLU) got involved to protect the web sites, seeking a restraining order, followed by a permanent injunction, against Jones, alleging that he had violated the constitutional rights of the web site creators. The issue could be resolved only after the 2000 election had already occurred. Later, the federal Ninth Circuit Court of Appeals ruled in favor of the legality of vote pairing. Run for California Governor In 2002, Jones ran in the Republican gubernatorial primary, finishing third, with 16%, behind former Mayor of Los Angeles Richard Riordan and businessman William Simon, Jr., who went on to be defeated by incumbent Gray Davis in the general election. Jones' campaign largely addressed issues of budget deficits, electrical shortages, and perceived corruption in the Davis administration. Building on his success promoting technology as Secretary of State, Jones's platform contained an eGovernment plank. However, much of his campaign concentrated on his past experience and support from state Republican luminaries like former Governor George Deukmejian, as opposed to specific plans for addressing the state's budget and energy crises. E-mail spamming controversy During his unsuccessful primary campaign, Jones drew criticism for spamming (sending bulk emails to) not only potential voters but also people around the world. Jones hired a professional spammer who hacked into South Korean computers used to help teach school children. The spammer used the commandeered Korean school computers to send out millions of spam emails throughout the world with Bill Jones's spam.[http://billjonessucks.com/mercurynews.html "Use of spam in campaign spurs debate", San Jose Mercury News, Apr. 4, 2002]. [http://billjonessucks.com/wirednews.html "Candidate: Spam in Every Pot", Wired News, Mar. 1, 2002]. [http://www.politechbot.com/p-03200.html "Confirmed: California wannabe Bill Jones is a recidivist spammer", Declan McCullagh's Politech, Feb. 28, 2002]. Technical details on Bill Jones' website being kicked off by his ISP. by Ronald F. Guilmette, news.admin.net-abuse.email, Mar. 4, 2002. After the spamming incidents, Jones spokesman Darrel Ng denied spamming was wrong and strongly defended the use of mass email for campaigns as an "innovative way to use the Internet."[http://news.cnet.com/2100-1023-851126.html "Free speech or campaign spam?", cnet news, March 4, 2002]. The e-mail itself reflected this sentiment, stating “This is a new and unique experiment. For the first time in history I am trying to make the Internet the vehicle to provide information to the people of California – NOT 30 second TV ads.”Email spam from Bill Jones campaign dated Feb. 27, 2002 The hosting provider of the Jones campaign web site terminated its services for the last few days of the campaign. Although no spam emails were sent through its servers (commandeered Korean school computers were used), the spam email directed people to the website. [http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2002/03/02/MN34023.DTL "Bill Jones campaign hit for e-mail spam. Web site closed by irk Internet provider", San Francisco Chronicle, Mar. 2, 2002]. Jones was not leading in any gubernatorial primary polls before this incident, so it is unclear if the spamming had any impact on his ultimate performance. Run for U.S. Senate Following his unsuccessful run for governor in 2002, Jones tried a run for the U.S. Senate. Although he won the 2004 Republican primary over former U.S. Treasurer Rosario Marin, Jones lost the general election to Senator Barbara Boxer, with 38% of the vote. His campaign was so ill-funded that he did not run a single television commercial to promote his candidacy. Career after public office As Secretary of State, Jones had been responsible for regulating the voting-related services of private companies. After leaving office, he became a paid consultant to one of those companies, Sequoia Voting Systems. Election results {|class=wikitable style="width: 94%" style="text-align: center;" align="center" |-bgcolor=#cccccc !Year !Office !Election ! !Subject !Party !Votes !%''' ! !'''Opponent !Party !Votes !% |- |1976 |California State Assembly, District 31 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |44,655 | |44.4% | | |Richard H. Lehman | |Democratic | |54,004 | |53.7% |- |1982 |California State Assembly, District 32 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |60,744 | |61.7% | | |Clyde Gould | |Democratic | |37,700 | |38.3% |- |1984 |California State Assembly, District 32 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |87,555 | |75.0% | | |Robert Dahlstedt | |Democratic | |29,206 | |25% |- |1986 |California State Assembly, District 32 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |70,825 | |100% | | |None | | | | | | |- |1988 |California State Assembly, District 32 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |87,483 | |72.6% | | |Aden Windham | |Democratic | |33,081 | |27.4% |- |1990 |California State Assembly, District 32 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |71,592 | |68.8% | | |Bernie McGoldrick | |Democratic | |32,457 | |31.2% |- |1992 |California State Assembly, District 29 |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |122,464 | |100% | | |None | | | | | | |- |1994 |California Secretary of State |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |3,727,894 | |45.3% | | |Tony Miller | |Democratic | |3,690,841 | |44.8% |- |1998 |California Secretary of State |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |3,783,665 | |47.0% | | |Michela Alioto-Pier | |Democratic | |3,693,927 | |45.9% |- |2002 |Governor of California |Primary | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |387,237 | |17.0% | | |Bill Simon | |Republican | |1,129,974 | |49.5% |- |2004 |U.S. Senate |General | | |Bill Jones | |Republican | |4,548,931 | |37.8% | | |Barbara Boxer | |Democratic | |6,947,021 | |57.7% References External links *2004 League of Women Voters Biography *1998 League of Women Voters Biography *http://www.nvri.org/library/cases/Porter_v_Jones/9th%20Cir%20opinion.pdf February 6, 2003 federal Ninth Circuit Court of Appeals decision against Bill Jones, on how he threatened criminal charges against the creators of vote pairing web sites in the 2000 Presidential election Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Secretaries of State of California Category:Members of the California State Assembly Category:People from Fresno County, California Category:California Republicans